The Lifeless Doll
by Kpivos
Summary: He was the one who breathed life into me. Mayuri & Nemu one-shot.


Inspiration is spontaneous. One night I thought, "Why don't I write a story on Nemu's birth?" Not really original, but it's an idea I can pull off. And here it is _The Lifeless Doll. _I racked my brains over the title and decided on this one since I'm too tired think of anymore. Read and enjoy.

Title: _The Lifeless Doll  
_Author: _Kpinvos  
_Rating: _K+  
_Length: _829_

* * *

Her eyes opened in an instant. The first flicker life. The pupils of her eyes contracted at the light blaring into her face. It didn't take long for her eyes to adapt. She inhaled slowly, her chest rose, her lungs filling up with a substance that was foreign to nobody else but her. Inhale, exhale, inhale. In a matter of moments it became natural to her.

The steel beneath her felt cold as it touched her skin. Pressing her hands against the metal, she tried to take in sensation. It wasn't pleasant she decided, but nevertheless her fingertips crept across the surface. The fabric that clothed her shielded her from the steel but did little to keep her warm.

All these little movements that seemed like an eternity to her, were mere seconds to Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He loomed over the steel operating table. Golden irises looked upon the girl in twisted accomplishment

"My, my, she's _alive_," Mayuri said, stressing the last word, almost mocking her with it. Her eyes glanced apprehensively at the eccentric man (If you could call him a man anymore), locked onto his gaze for split second before averting her sight. The air was permeated with an eerie silence, which Mayuri soon broke.

"Why are you still lying down? Surely you are competent enough to actually move your body." He spat, gritting his teeth in distaste at the girl.

Her mind whirled around what she should do. Kurotsuchi was never a patient man when it came to dealing with other people. Grabbing her by the collar of the white nagajuban that adorned her, Mayuri threw her to the ground, eliciting a yelp from the frail girl. Her muscles tensed as she heaved herself up. "Do what you are told before I decide that you are totally worthless"

"Yes," The first word she ever spoke. She didn't even know how she knew that one word. Nonetheless, it was a word used again and again when it came to Mayuri. Refusal would result with a quick strike to her stomach.

"I suppose I should tell you my name," Mayuri decided. "I am Kurotsuchi Mayuri, your maker and your father. You need not know more about me at this point," Pausing for a moment, he walked to where she was, so that he was facing her. She couldn't help but feel intimidated by his presence. "Being my daughter," Mayuri continued, "You are to obey me, and you are to be loyal to me. Whether you are a failure or a success hinges on that. As your creator, I can rip you apart just as easily as I put you together," he warned.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama," Nemu responded quickly.

Mayuri lifted his right hand up to point lazily at the girl. She stared at the ridiculously long nail on his index finger. "A name…For now you can be called Nemu…Kurotsuchi Nemu." _Nemu…_ She liked the name. But really, she would've liked any name. She felt lucky to even get one from the cruel scientist that stood before her.

"Thankyou Mayuri-sama," Nemu said, accepting one of the most precious things to her. Mayuri observed her for a moment before turning his back on her. He held his hand up and waved his fingers back and forth.

"Come this way," instructed Mayuri as he walked to the exit of the laboratory.

Without hesitation, Nemu followed suit. She passed by one of the many glass tubes placed around the room and for a fleeting second she saw a girl looking back at her. Halting her pace, she turned around to take a better look at the tube. The water inside gurgled as she approached. The girl came into view as soon as Nemu stood in front of the glass. Black hair contrasted with the pale face. Her fragile figure was covered with white fabric. Black eyes looked curiously back. Nemu raised her left hand and traced the outline of the girl's face, expecting to feel warmth but was met with the cool, smoothness of the glass.

Mayuri glanced back, to see what the hold up was. "This is hardly the time to be concerned with outward appearances. Quickly, this way," Nemu gave the reflection a distant look and returned to her father's side, not knowing what was along the path set before her.

* * *

She never hated the life she had. She was grateful for all that Mayuri had done for her and that he had not thrown her aside. Others have may not understood why she kept loyal to such an inhumane man, however Nemu never questioned it twice. It was him, after all, who had given a soul, a _core_ to that once empty body of hers.


End file.
